Personal Space
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Castiel apparait devant Dean à un moment inopportun et lui fait une requête des plus inattendues... Se passe un peu avant l'épisode 5x03, "Free to be you and me". Un peu PWP sur les bords, parce qu'il faut bien s'amuser ;-) Digression sur l'origine de "Cass, we talked about this. Personal Space." qui a tant perturbé les fans de Destiel ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une petite fanfiction dont l'avenir ne dépend que de vous et de vos reviews ! Je dois avouer que c'est l'idée la plus tordue et la plus perverse qui m'ait jamais inspiré une fanfic, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

C'était dingue le bien que pouvait vous faire une bonne douche bien chaude après une chasse mouvementée. Il grimaça néanmoins en passant une main sur son flanc barré de trois griffures, laissées par un vampire mécontent de se faire décapiter. Il nettoya les plaies en profondeur avec son savon parfumé au musc, son odeur préférée, et ignora la sensation de brûlure que lui causa ce geste. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa nuque avant de tomber en cascade dans le sillon creusé par sa colonne vertébrale, détendant chacun de ses muscles, l'un après l'autre.

Seigneur, il aurait pu rester dans cette douche jusqu'à sa mort.

Les deux mains appuyées contre les catelles de la salle de bain, il leva la tête pour que son visage intercepte le jet d'eau, et resta dans cette position un long moment. Il laissa l'eau laver toutes ses inquiétudes concernant son frère, Sam, qui était parti vivre une "vie normale" depuis une semaine, ses angoisses concernant son rôle de vaisseau dans l'Apocalypse, ses remords pour ce qu'il était devenu en Enfer... Bien sûr, l'alcool l'aidait aussi à oublier, et la vapeur combinée avec la boisson le laissait dans un état second.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de la baignoire et ouvrit tout grand le rideau de douche, tentant d'agripper à tâtons un des linges jaunis du motel, les yeux fermés.

C'est à ce moment précis que Castiel apparut.

Les yeux bleus de l'ange papillonnèrent vers le sud, juste avant que Dean ne réussisse enfin à prendre le linge et à s'essuyer le visage. Quand il aperçut l'ange, la bouche entrouverte, et l'air presque paniqué, il lâcha un juron et s'empressa de cacher ses parties intimes.

- Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici bordel ?!

- Salut, Dean... Euh, je...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit quelque part entre les cheveux de Dean gouttant sur son front et son torse hâlé ruisselant. Le chasseur pivota, mettant inconsciemment en évidence l'empreinte de main gravée à jamais sur son épaule gauche, et descendit de la baignoire.

Il espérait dissiper le malaise qu'avait provoqué le regard de Castiel sur son intimité en agissant comme si de rien n'était, et réfrénait son envie de se cacher de ses yeux trop bleus, trop pénétrants.

L'ange quant à lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait toujours autant de plaisir à voir sa marque sur Dean, mais il savait au fond de lui que l'explication ne lui plairait pas. Ils étaient à présent à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, à cause de l'étroitesse de la salle de bain, et ils avaient bien du mal à se regarder dans les yeux.

- Cass... Je vais t'expliquer un truc.

- Quel truc ?

- Quand une personne est dans une salle de bain... Elle veut être seule. Et ne t'approche pas de mon visage à moins de trente centimètres à moins que tu ne sois un verre de Whisky.

- Toutes mes excuses. Je vais t'attendre dehors.

L'ange se volatilisa. Dean relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas pensé retenir et s'appuya sur la lavabo. Quelque chose dans le reflet du miroir le perturba; il avait de la peine à se reconnaitre et il en ignorait la cause. Ses pupilles étaient-elles toujours aussi dilatées... ?

Il secoua la tête et finit de se sécher. Après avoir enfilé un caleçon noir et un t-shirt kaki, il sortit de la pièce exigüe et trouva Castiel, debout devant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre du motel. Ce dernier se retourna, les pans de son trenchcoat virevoltant dans les airs et s'approcha du chasseur de sa démarche souple. Dean fit un pas en arrière par réflexe et leva deux mains devant lui.

- Désolé.

L'ange recula aussi, avant de reprendre.

- ... Dean, je suis conscient que ce que je vais te demander est une immense faveur. Et je ne te le demanderais pas si je pensais qu'il existe une autre solution...

- Ok, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

- J'ai besoin que tu sois mon vaisseau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! *épuisée* J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire ce petit fantasme X) Je vous conseille d'écouter "I Feel You" de Depeche Mode en lisant ça, vous ne comprendrez que mieux ;-) !**

* * *

Les sourcils de Dean s'arquèrent de surprise.

- Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Castiel inspira profondément, ce qui était sa manière de montrer sa lassitude.

- Pour trouver Dieu, je dois invoquer un archange, Raphael... Nous nous accordions déjà avec peine à l'époque, alors maintenant que je me suis rebellé et que j'essaie de stopper l'Apocalypse à vos côtés, il doit vouloir ma mort.

- Et où j'interviens, moi ?

- Tu es le vaisseau de Michael. Raphael n'oserait jamais t'endommager...

Dean croisa les bras par-dessus son t-shirt kaki, sur la défensive, tandis que l'ange attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

- Tu veux que je sois ton bouclier, en gros ?

- ... C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Désolé, mais non, j'ai pas envie de finir en légume.

- Tu ne le seras pas. Je suis un ange de basse classe, moins puissant, donc moins dangereux pour ton métabolisme.

- Ouais mais tu vois, y'a une grande différence entre "moins" et "pas"...

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et brisa son espace personnel sans vergogne, avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux du chasseur, qui déglutit.

- Dean. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. J'ai besoin de toi. Fais-moi confiance.

Il pesa chacun de ses mots avec une intensité sans pareille. Le regard de Dean, en essayant d'échapper à celui de l'ange, se posèrent sur ses lèvres pleines et roses. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir; il voulait aider Castiel, mais ne faire plus qu'un avec lui était une idée plus que troublante... "Troublante" ? Pourquoi était-ce ce mot, et non pas "repoussante" ou "malsaine" qui lui était spontanément venu à l'esprit ?

- Dean ?

Le chasseur pinça ses lèvres d'un air résolu.

- Bon... Ok.

- Tu dois le dire, Dean. Tu dois m'accepter en toi.

Dean rougit violemment, ce qu'il cacha par un accès de colère virile.

- T'as pas besoin de le faire sonner si gay !

Il soupira, avant de s'exécuter:

- Bon... Oui, j'accepte d'être ton vaisseau.

Castiel s'approcha encore de son visage, si près que le chasseur sentit son souffle chaud sur son nez. L'ange ouvrit la bouche et une lumière aveuglante en sortit, de même que de ses yeux, pour s'insinuer dans celle de Dean, jusqu'à ce que la dernière particule de grâce ait pénétrée en lui. Le vaisseau inanimé qui fut un jour Jimmy Novak s'effondra sur le sol comme la coquille vide qu'il était.

Dean, ou désormais Castiel se redressa et cligna ses nouveaux yeux. L'esprit du chasseur était au second plan après celui de l'ange, si vaste et si instruit qu'il s'y perdait presque. Une sorte de nausée le submergea et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir accepté sa requête.

Il ressentait tout à double; il voyait, entendait, sentait à double, les sensations de l'ange mélangées au siennes en un kaléidoscope confus. A cela s'ajoutait ses émotions superposées aux siennes... Des émotions différentes, brutes et complexes à la fois: la détermination, la colère, la peur, le doute et une autre, si... tumultueuse qu'il n'arriva pas à l'identifier.

Castiel alla avec son nouveau corps dans la salle de bain et étudia son reflet dans le miroir. Si Dean pouvait vomir il l'aurait fait, tant le fait que son reflet n'était plus tout à fait sien le retournait.

- Tu es tellement fort, Dean, dit l'ange en testant ses poings. Plus que Jimmy, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas difficile...

_"Ouais, bon, si on pouvait en finir vite... Je me sens mal, là."_

- C'est normal, tu t'habitueras peu à peu.

_"J'en doute."_

Castiel ignora sa réplique et releva la manche gauche de son t-shirt, curieux. Il toucha d'une main hésitante sa marque et frissonna au contact de la peau lisse et chaude, brûlée à jamais.

_"Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"_

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ange d'un air absent en fixant le miroir.

Il caressa l'épaule musclée lentement, appréciant un peu plus à chaque seconde cette sensation électrisante. Dean en ressentit une sorte de plaisir qui se coupla à celui de l'ange, déjà bien présent. La main quitta l'épaule pour remonter vers la clavicule, le cou, puis le torse...

_"Cass, arrête !"_

Mais l'ange ne répondait plus: son esprit n'était plus qu'un puits de désir sans fond dans lequel Dean risquait de se noyer. Il enleva son t-shirt et revint dans la chambre d'une démarche robotique.

_"Cass ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! Attends, je ne peux pas me faire violer par mon propre corps... Cass, bon sang !"_

- Ton corps est à moi, Dean.

Une petite étincelle d'excitation éclata quelque part dans leurs esprits entremêlés au son de cette phrase, sans que l'on sache duquel des deux elle provenait initialement. Dean jura d'impuissance, sentant son sang affluer vers le sud; l'envie de Castiel était contagieuse, pour arranger le tout.

L'ange s'allongea sur le lit du motel qui grinça et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux mi-clos. Il laissa sa main courir sur le corps de Dean, haletant à présent, et glissa un doigt dans le creux de l'aine qui formait comme l'entrée d'une tente miniature avec le caleçon noir du chasseur. Un orage de passion se déchaina dans leurs esprits et Dean eut de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre ce qui était devenu _son_ désir.

_"Cass, s'il te plait, arrête... Pitié."_

Mais ses supplications ne firent qu'augmenter la fougue de l'ange, qui empoigna fermement le sexe en érection avant de le caresser langoureusement. Un gémissement leur échappa. Bien sûr, Dean s'était déjà octroyé des plaisirs solitaires, mais c'était de loin incomparable: il ressentait une sorte d'excitation tordue au fait que l'ange le touche à l'aide de son propre corps et cela l'effraya. Castiel continua ses allées et venues, frissonnant un peu plus à chaque passage.

_"Cass !"_

- Attends, Dean. Ne jouis pas tout de suite.

_"Cass... Fils de pute...!"_

Il trouva aisément son endroit le plus sensible, partageant l'esprit de Dean, et le pressa entre son pouce et son index. Un éclair parcouru la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Chaque caresse, chaque frottement sur le membre gorgé de sang ajoutait une double couche de plaisir, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne puisse plus se retenir, contaminant à son tour Castiel.

_"Cass... ! J'en peux plus... Pitié...!"_

L'orage de leurs consciences atteignit son point culminant: la foudre de la jouissance s'abattit sur eux, tandis qu'ils ressentaient chacun l'orgasme de l'autre en plus du leur, en une tempête de sensations délicieuses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à toutes (tous ?) pour vos supers reviews, et merci aussi aux Guests comme Elena qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça illumine mes journées :) **

**Ce chapitre reprend - **** à peine modifi**é - l'interrogatoire de Raphael dans l'épisode 5x03. Le chapitre 4 viendra sûrement le weekend prochain, parce que je suis en manque d'inspiration et de temps surtout... (si vous avez des suggestions, à votre écoute^^) 

**PS: Le dernier épisode (8x22) était tellement CHOU, quand Castiel cherche désespérément une tarte pour Dean .**

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Dean et Castiel pour reformuler des pensées cohérentes et retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

_"Cass... Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"_

- Toutes mes excuses, Dean... (Les yeux bleus de l'ange jetèrent un coup d'œil au corps nu qu'il occupait.) Je me demande pourquoi mon Père t'as fait si parfait... Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Dean soupira mentalement, tout en ressentant une pointe de fierté à ce compliment.

_"Avoue, tu n'avais aucune intention de trouver Raphael ? Tu voulais juste jouer avec mon corps, sale bâtard."_

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'accusé, vite remplacé par son habituel masque solennel.

- Pas du tout, Dean, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? J'ai seulement été distrait de mon objectif par ta beauté...

Castiel sentit l'incrédulité et la rancœur de l'humain, alors il ajouta innocemment:

- Et Dean... Tu en avais envie. Je l'ai senti. J'ai tout senti.

Il imagina le chasseur rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, ce qui se serait passé s'il était toujours aux commandes de son corps. Au lieu de cela, il resta simplement silencieux, trop embarrassé pour répliquer un mensonge. L'ange se leva, enjamba son ancien vaisseau toujours étendu par terre et alla laver le sperme sur son ventre à la salle de bain dans un silence gênant, pour enfin quitter la chambre du motel. Il s'apprêtait à se volatiliser dans les airs quand Dean l'en dissuada:

_"Attends, tu peux pas nous téléporter en laissant mon bébé seule dans ce quartier mal famé ! On y va en voiture."_

Castiel accepta à contrecœur, sachant que la vieille maison abandonnée où il comptait faire l'invocation n'était qu'à une heure de route. Il monta dans l'Impala et entendit la voix menaçante du chasseur résonner dans son esprit:

_"Si tu abîmes mon bébé, je te jure que je fris tes ailes à l'huile sacrée avant des les envoyer au KFC le plus proche."_

- Qu'est-ce qu'un KFC ?

_"Laisse tomber..."_

L'ange s'exécuta, tourna la clé et prit le temps d'apprécier le ronronnement apaisant du moteur qui démarrait. Il ôta le frein à main et conduit avec de plus en plus d'assurance jusqu'à leur destination, si bien que Dean le complimenta.

_"T'apprends vite."_

Ce ne fut que quand cette phrase apparut dans leurs esprits joints que Dean réalisa son possible sous-entendu et un malaise le submergea. Des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait sur ce lit de motel lui revinrent en mémoire, rallumant l'étincelle de son désir, puis de sa colère; se faire abuser si facilement n'était pas digne du grand Dean Winchester.

Castiel ne comprit pas toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient à la lisière de son esprit et fronça les sourcils.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sembles bouillonner.

_"La ferme, Cass."_

L'ange obéit et parqua l'Impala dans l'allée déserte. Il descendit de la voiture et défonça la porte d'entrée de la vieille bâtisse sans effort, avant de tirer un vieux guéridon poussiéreux au milieu de ce qui semblait être le séjour.

Il sortit le matériel nécessaire du sac de sport de Dean qu'il avait réquisitionné au passage et dessina à la craie blanche le symbole en Enochien sur le bois. D'un geste méthodique, il disposa le récipient en fonte rempli des derniers ingrédients.

Castiel craqua ensuite une allumette et la lâcha sur les herbes séchées qui s'embrasèrent en une gerbe de flammes bleues.

- Viens te frotter à moi, Raphael.

Un Noir apparu au milieu de la pièce, des éclairs sortant de son dos comme des ailes électriques tandis que le courant de toute la côte Est fut coupé, plongeant les villes dans le crépuscule naissant.

- Castiel, comment oses-tu occuper le vaisseau de Michael ? C'est un sacrilège qui mérite punition.

Sa voix grave ressemblait au plus intimidant des tonnerres. Raphael s'avança rapidement vers l'ange qui jeta une deuxième allumette au sol quand il fut juste au bon endroit. L'huile sacrée qu'il avait préalablement mis sur le parquet s'alluma et les deux flammes se rejoignirent pour fermer le cercle qui emprisonnait désormais l'Archange.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un vaisseau jetable, mais une œuvre de Dieu qui mérite qu'on la respecte !

Raphael contempla sa prison de feu avec une colère à peine dissimulée, avant de dire d'un air narquois:

- Tu as une bien étrange façon de la "respecter", Castiel...

Castiel perdit un peu de sa contenance et il entendit Dean cracher _"Fils de pute"_ dans son esprit. On ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à un Archange.

- Trêve de bavardage. Je t'ai invoqué pour te poser une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Où est Dieu ?

L'Archange écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Dieu est mort, Castiel.

L'ange ne pouvait pas y croire. Son Père ne pouvait pas mourir, si ?

- Menteur !

Je ne mens pas, Castiel. Il nous a abandonné.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour déclencher l'Apocalypse !

Le ton de l'Archange se teinta de mélancolie.

- Nous sommes fatigués de tous ces siècles d'errance sur cette Terre corrompue. Nous voulons juste que tout se termine...

Castiel le comprenait parce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui la même fatigue, la même absence de sens à son existence. Et maintenant que son Père était mort...

- Si Dieu est parti, qui m'a ramené à la vie ?

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que, peut-être, Lucifer t'avais ressuscité ?

- ... Non !

- Il a besoin de tous les anges rebelles qu'il peut trouver...

C'en était trop pour Castiel. Il rangea le matériel d'invocation dans le sac et le lança sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Castiel, je t'avertis. Ne me laisses pas ici. Je te trouverai.

- Peut-être un jour, mais en attendant tu manges dans ma main comme un chien.

_"Bien dit !"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour l'attente: voilà le chapitre 4 (un peu PWP je l'avoue), basé sur ma conviction que Dean est le nouveau Dieu de Castiel et qu'ils sont le miroir l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la finale de la saison 8 mais elle était magnifique ! **

**SPOIL/ Et le moment Destiel dans le bar, avec la musique romantique en arrière plan, nos deux tourtereaux attendant littéralement Cupidon... Aaaargh. Plusieurs de mes prédictions se sont révélées exactes o/ Castiel devient bel et bien humain et veut fermer le paradis et l'enfer comme dans mon autre fanfic "Tout ce que je veux c'est vieillir avec toi" *fangirling*/ SPOIL**

* * *

Castiel pénétra dans la chambre du motel et se dirigea automatiquement vers son vaisseau d'origine, qu'il avait eu la décence d'installer sur le lit. Il approcha la bouche de Dean des lèvres épaisses de feu Jimmy Novak et y retransféra toute sa grâce.

Un lourd silence régnait pendant que les deux amis se réhabituaient peu à peu à leurs corps respectifs.

- Putain, ça fait du bien, lâcha le chasseur en examinant ses poings.

L'ange acquiesça distraitement, engourdi par le désespoir.

Dean avait senti à travers leurs esprits joints le poids écrasant de sa désillusion et ne savait absolument pas comment lui remonter le moral. Il doutait même qu'il s'en remette un jour... Dans sa logique implacable, il sortit la flasque de Bobby qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de sa veste verte tout droit sortie du surplus militaire et la tendit à Castiel qui en but une longue gorgée, assis au bord du lit.

- Il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour me saouler, Dean.

- Je sais...

Il posa un regard de martyr sur lui, ses yeux bleus embués de larmes.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai emprunté ton corps pour rien en fin de compte... (Il souleva ses sourcils minces en soupirant.) Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie été à ce point naïf.

Dean s'assit à côté de lui sur le matelas, faisant grincer les ressorts du sommier; il savait qu'il avait besoin de parler et il était prêt à rester debout toute la nuit à l'écouter s'il le fallait.

- Ecoute, peut-être que Raphael a menti...

- Je ne pense pas.

Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche... Dean se surprit à regretter de ne plus partager sa conscience, retourné dans la solitude de son esprit. Peut-être alors trouverait-il les mots justes...

- Cass, je sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonné par son père, crois-moi. Tout laissait à penser que mon père était mort...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais au fond de toi ?

- Qu'il était toujours en vie. Et j'avais raison.

L'ange sourit, faisant sourire Dean comme s'il existait un miroir entre eux et qu'ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre.

- J'aimerais être aussi certain que toi... Avoir une telle assurance doit être un don.

- Moi ? Certain ? (Il pouffa.) Je suis tout le contraire, je passe mon temps à douter, à ressasser le passé et à me dire "j'aurais dû faire ceci, dire cela"... Puis je me concentre sur ce qui m'importe le plus au monde.

Castiel le regarda intensément, tel un fidèle buvant les paroles d'un prophète.

- Ma famille. Sam, Bobby... Toi.

L'ange étudia le visage du chasseur si longtemps que celui-ci, mal-à-l'aise, s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Merci, Dean. Vraiment, c'est... un honneur pour moi d'être considéré comme ta "famille".

- Hum... De rien ?

Le silence retomba sur eux comme une fine pellicule d'eau les entourant d' une bulle d'intimité. Dean ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avait fait sur ce même lit quelques heures auparavant, et se demandait si cela avait signifié quoi que ce soit pour Castiel ou si c'était juste une "erreur". Attends... pourquoi se mettait-il à penser comme une gonzesse ? C'était lui le roi des coups d'un soir d'habitude, alors pourquoi faire comme si de rien n'était le dérangeait au plus haut point ? Peut-être parce que c'était lui qui jetait après usage et pas l'inverse... Putain de karma.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de sortir chercher des hamburgers, l'ange toujours apathique. Quand il revint une demi-heure plus tard, Castiel était toujours plongé dans une intense dépression.

- Et voilà, viens manger, Cass, ça te fera du bien. Je sais à quel point tu aimes les burgers, fit Dean d'un ton enjoué en sortant la nourriture du sac.

Castiel se leva et vint docilement s'assoir en face du chasseur sur la petite table vernie. Il souleva un sandwich et en prit une grande bouchée, le ketchup coulant sur ses lèvres. Les yeux verts de Dean se fixèrent sur cette tâche rouge et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

- Mmh... Ceci (Castiel désigna le burger à moitié dévoré) me rend... heureux.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Dean en commençant lui aussi à manger pour ne pas s'attarder sur les lèvres rouges de l'ange.

Seuls leurs bruits de mastication rompaient le silence. Dean l'observait manger, les yeux mi-clos, l'air presque enfantin. Il avait quelque chose d'adorable et tout le monde l'appréciait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Attends... Venait-il de penser que Cass était adorable ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?

Le chasseur sursauta.

- On dirait que tu viens de mordre sur un os.

- Ah non, pas du tout... J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

- ... Est-ce que ça te manque ?

Deuxième sursaut.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on ne partage plus nos pensées.

- En tout cas, les sensations de nausées me manquent pas, éluda-t-il en allant se jeter sur le lit avant d'allumer le poste de tv.

L'ange le suivit des yeux, perplexe:

- Je crois que même en passant des années dans ta conscience, je ne parviendrai jamais à te comprendre.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, aucune offense mais Dean grimpa aux rideaux.

- Pourtant je ne suis pas compliqué ! gronda-t-il en fracassant la télécommande sur la table de nuit.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Dean soupira et passa une main sur son visage; il fallait qu'il arrête les syndromes prémenstruels.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'ange était à genoux sur le lit, les pans de son trenchcoat étalés autour de lui comme des pétales de rose. Le chasseur voulut reculer mais il était acculé contre la tête du lit; rien ne pouvait le soustraire aux yeux perçants de l'ange.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux je fasse ?

Il avait l'air d'un chiot abandonné sous la pluie.

- Quoi ?... J'en sais rien, je suis pas Dieu !

Le visage de Castiel s'illumina quand la meilleure des idées lui traversa l'esprit.

- Non, mais tu peux être _mon_ Dieu... S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je pourrais suivre jusqu'à la mort, c'est toi.

Dean déglutit, flatté du compliment, et quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasses. Fort.

* * *

**Je sais, je suis sadique :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5... sachez que je ne sais absolument pas où va nous mener cette histoire, je me laisse juste porter par les flots de mon délire^^ **

**Attention, sous-entendus de Sam/Lucifer parce qu'on ne blasphème jamais assez et parce que leur discours dans cette chambre de motel sonne vachement pervers (je l'ai repris presque tel quel du site hynoweb sur Supernatural) et après cette digression (oui, je suis sadique) retour à nos tourtereaux qui s'en donneront à cœur joie !**

**Bonne lecture et comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews ! Cette fanfic a plus de 1300 vues, bientôt autant que "Péché" et "Tout ce que je veux c'est vieillir avec toi", ça m'hallucine ! Et si peu de reviews :'( ?**

* * *

Sam avait eu de la peine à s'endormir.

Il était allongé seul dans un lit aux draperies bariolées et un décor de motel digne des années septante, à ressasser les récents évènements. Avec quelle violence, avec quelle brutalité n'avait-il pas tabassé les chasseurs qui avaient eu le malheur d'apprendre d'une bande de démons embusqués qu'il avait libéré Lucifer et déclenché l'Apocalypse ? Pire, ils avaient tenté de lui faire boire du sang de démons dans l'espoir qu'il massacre ces derniers pour venger un des leurs mort au combat.

Et Dieu sait combien Sam avait dû se retenir de lécher le délicieux liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte en finissant de rouer les chasseurs de coups. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de les tuer était le regard horrifié de Lindsay, la fille qui travaillait avec lui au bar. C'était une fille bien qui mourrait d'envie d'apprendre qui Sam était vraiment, et elle l'avait découvert dans le pire scénario possible.

_Il était un monstre. Il l'avait toujours été._

- Sam. Alors... C'est ça, ta vie ? Tu crois pouvoir vivre toute ta vie la tête enfouie dans le sable ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et découvrit sa défunte bien-aimée Jessica, couchée à son côté dans une chemise de nuit blanche. Il n'était bizarrement pas effrayé par cette apparition, bien au contraire: même la plus inattendue des visites était un soulagement dans la solitude de cette froide nuit et il savait de plus qu'il était en train de rêver. Alors, il l'embrassa avec une amère ferveur et ses lèvres lui semblèrent étrangement glacées, faisant courir un frisson pas si désagréable le long de son dos.

Je t'aime tellement, Jess... Dieu sait à quel point tu me manques toi aussi. Mais tu te trompes, tout le monde est capable de changer. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

- Il n'y a aucun espoir, tu as tort.

Sam s'assit au bord du lit en passant ses mains sur son visage; un sentiment de mal-être l'avait envahi... Ce rêve semblait décidément trop réel pour en être un.

- Et comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Dans son dos, les traits de Jessica s'évaporèrent pour se muer en ceux d'un homme inconnu.

- Parce que tu m'as libéré. Oui, c'est moi. Tu sais qui je suis ?

Sam se leva en sursaut; il ne connaissait pas cette voix graveleuse et monotone mais devina aisément à qui elle appartenait.

- Lucifer !

ça a était très difficile de te localiser. Plus que la plupart des humains. Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à un signe de ta part...

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Grâce à toi, je me promène sur terre... Et je tiens à te récompenser. Te donner tout ce que j'ai.

Il était d'une telle sincérité que cette phrase n'en sonna que plus douteuse.

- Je ne veux aucun cadeau qui vienne de vous ! cracha Sam, déconcerté.

- Excuse-moi, Sam, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais Nick (il désigna son vaisseau) était une solution temporaire, rien d'autre... J'ai pas le choix. Il n'est pas assez robuste, il est en train de se consumer de l'intérieur.

- Vous essayez de me dire quoi ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu étais dans cette chapelle ? Je t'ai désigné ! C'est toi mon véhicule, mon _véritable_ véhicule.

L'horreur submergea Sam.

- Non !

- Et si.

- Non ! ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Désolé, mais ça arrivera. Je retrouverai ta trace et à ce moment-là, tu me laisseras investir ton corps. J'en suis persuadé.

Le visage du chasseur s'éclaira soudainement dans un regain d'espoir.

- Il vous faut mon accord ?!

- Je suis un ange, j'ai pas le choix...

- Alors, jamais vous ne prendrez mon corps, je me suiciderai avant.

Lucifer sourit; on pouvait difficilement imaginer un rictus plus effrayant.

- Allons…Tu sais que c'est peine perdue, je te ressusciterai. Sam ! J'ai beaucoup de peine pour toi. Tu as un tel poids sur les épaules. Quand je pense à ce que tu as fait et à ce qu'il te reste à accomplir... J'en connais peu qui le supporterait. Si seulement il y'avait un autre moyen. Mais c'est pas le cas. Dis-toi que jamais je ne te mentirai, et que jamais je ne te tromperai, mais tu céderas à ma demande.

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.

Le désespoir gagna Sam et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. L'inéluctabilité des paroles de Lucifer ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa destinée.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Tu as été choisi depuis longtemps.

L'ange déchu le salua avant de se volatiliser. Une pensée des plus dérangeantes traversa l'esprit confus de Sam pendant qu'il digérait cette discussion:

_"Oh mon Dieu... J'ai embrassé le Diable."_

* * *

Embrasse-moi. Fort.

Castiel obéit avec plaisir; il captura les lèvres de Dean d'un baiser langoureux. Il sentit la langue du chasseur tenter de se frayer un chemin entre ses dents et comprit avec un temps de retard qu'il devait ouvrir la bouche. Bientôt leurs deux langues se battirent pour la suprématie, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre comme deux serpents enfiévrés. Jamais Dean n'aurait cru qu'embrasser quelqu'un qui venait de manger un hamburger serait si savoureux: le jus de la viande rouge mélangé à leurs salives ne les excitèrent que plus au possible.

L'ange fut obligé de reculer pour laisser l'humain respirer et il en profita pour demander:

- Ensuite ?

Dean leva un sourcil d'un air aguicheur, les lèvres gonflées par ce long baiser.

- Improvise.

Castiel sourit brièvement avant de claquer les doigts. Le chasseur se retrouver nu comme un ver en dessous de lui et remonta ses jambes par pur réflexe pour cacher son membre déjà dur.

- ...Putain, Cass tu perds pas de temps !

L'intéressé se pencha sur l'entrejambe de Dean et commença à le masturber gentiment, le faisant jurer de surprise une deuxième fois. Quand il le jugea prêt, il prit son sexe dans sa bouche et le lécha presque distraitement, de haut en bas, devant et derrière, avant de le sucer juste assez pour que Dean ne vienne pas tout de suite.

- Oh, Cass... Où est-ce que t'as appris à le faire si bien ? grogna ce dernier.

- Deux millénaires d'observation passive posté sur terre m'ont appris les rudiments de cette technique.

L'ange continua un moment, savourant le corps musclé du chasseur se tortiller sous lui et regretta de ne plus le posséder. Dean agrippa ses cheveux de jais quand il agaça son endroit de prédilection, croquant délicatement la cerise gorgée de sang. Sa tête bascula en arrière tandis que les spasmes de l'orgasme éclatèrent en lui comme autant d'éclairs qui le dévastèrent; et sentir Castiel avaler sa semence ne l'aida pas.

Ce dernier se redressa, satisfait, et observa Dean reprendre son souffle.

- Bordel, Cass... Tu avais tous les bons mouvements, aux bons endroits...

- Normal, j'ai été en toi, Dean. Je sais ce que tu aimes.

Le chasseur rougit, avant de désigner le pantalon de l'ange d'un doigt.

- Enlève-ça, tu bandes encore.

Castiel fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas, alors Dean précisa:

- ça marche dans les deux sens, Cass. A mon tour de te retourner la faveur.

- C'est aux fidèles de donner leurs faveurs à Dieu, pas l'inverse.

- Alors je t'ordonne de te laisser faire.

Au moment où Dean arrachait la cravate bleue de Castiel, préférant le déshabiller de ses mains plutôt qu'il ne le fasse lui-même par magie angélique, son portable sonna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et désolée de n'avoir pas pu vous répondre comme d'habitude :-( J'ai subi une petite opération, du coup je suis clouée chez moi, ce qui me laisse un peu de temps avant mes révisions pour vous offrir le dernier chapitre, qui sera bientôt suivi par l'épilogue. Bonne lecture et désolée si vous attendiez plus de cette fanfic, peut-être y reviendrai-je dans quelques mois/années si l'inspiration me reprend^^**

**Citations de Cass que j'ai tenu à intégrer: "I think I'm starting to feel something." 5x10  
**

**"I have a... painful burning sensation." 6x19  
**

* * *

Dean lâcha Castiel à regret pour atteindre son portable qui vibrait sur la table de nuit, l'ange contemplant les muscles jouer sous la peau halée du chasseur.

- Salut, Sammy. Quoi de neuf ?

- Dean, il faut absolument que je te parle. Je suis à Waterville; Bobby m'a dit dans quelle ville tu te trouvais, mais pas dans quel motel.

- Forest Motel, chambre 27. T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Pas vraiment. J'arrive dans une demi-heure environ.

Il lui raccrocha au nez, ce qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Le ton de sa voix aussi était différent, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de faire route à part depuis une semaine. Dean fronça les sourcils; il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Castiel, à demi-couché derrière lui.

- J' sais pas... Mais Sam arrive dans une demi-heure.

Le chasseur fit volte-face et recoucha Castiel sans ménagement sur le lit.

- Ce qui nous laisse très peu de temps pour te faire découvrir les plaisirs terriens...

Il enleva le trenchcoat si caractéristique de l'ange et renifla au passage le tissu beige; il sentait la bière, le sang et le cuir des sièges de l'Impala, ce qui était selon Dean le meilleur parfum au monde. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la chemise blanche, qui rejoignit bientôt le trenchcoat et la cravate bleue sur le sol, puis entreprit d'embrasser le torse nu de l'ange. Castiel ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum sur les lèvres de son nouveau Dieu parcourant sa peau lisse.

Sachant que le temps leur était compté, le chasseur passa directement au plat principal. Il défit la ceinture noire et ôta le pantalon de la même couleur, l'ange s'abandonnant tout entier à lui.

- J'ai jamais fait ça avant, alors désolé si c'est pas génial, l'avertit le chasseur, ses yeux verts dilatés.

Castiel lui retourna un regard dur, ses iris aigue-marine brillant dans la pénombre.

- Dean, la moindre de tes faveurs sera toujours "géniale" pour moi.

Le chasseur sourit, sa canine dépassant un peu sur sa lèvre inférieure en un sourire de prédateur. Il prit avec hésitation le membre dressé devant lui et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'ange froncer les sourcils.

- Je crois que je commence à ressentir un petit quelque chose, siffla ce dernier entre ses dents.

- Sans blague.

Dean descendit un peu plus bas à califourchon sur les cuisses de Castiel avant de lécher son sexe en érection, cartographiant chaque creux, chaque veine dans sa mémoire. Putain, jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer ça. Plus excité que jamais, il l'avala entièrement et en titilla le sommet entre son palais et sa langue, sentant l'ange se tordre sous lui. Castiel laissa échapper un grondement sourd, auquel Dean répondit.

- Dean... Les vibrations de ta voix...! Je ressens une sensation de brûlure presque douloureuse...

- C'est normal, relax.

Le chasseur continua de plus belle, émettant un son grave et continu tout en le suçant parce que Castiel adorait ça, tandis que ce dernier gémissait et agrippait les draps avec force, le déchirant par endroits. Deux rides profondes se creusèrent entre ses sourcils froncés par le plaisir quand il jouit enfin dans la bouche de Dean, qui eut le réflexe d'avaler le liquide légèrement salé.

- Putain, il t'en a fallu du temps...

L'ange était incapable de répondre, les yeux toujours fermés, submergé par cette sensation délicieuse et pourtant si éphémère. Dean sourit, gravant à jamais l'image de l'ange découvrant la luxure dans son esprit.

Tout à coup, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le couloir et Dean les reconnut instantanément comme étant ceux de son frère.

- Cass, dépêche toi de nous rhabiller, Sam arrive !

Castiel reprit péniblement ses esprits et s'exécuta, quelques secondes avant que Sam ne toque à la porte.

- Hey, dit Dean tout habillé, après lui avoir ouvert.

- Hey, répondit son petit frère avec son habituelle expression de chien battu.

Il entra dans la chambre, et fut surpris de trouver Castiel debout devant la table, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, l'air légèrement ailleurs.

Hello, Sam.

- ... Salut, Cass. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Castiel allait lui répondre avec une sincérité dérangeante quand Dean lui coupa la parole par mesure de précaution:

- Il avait besoin d'aide pour trouver un archange.

Sam remarqua les draps piétinés et déchirés par endroits, avant de reporter son intérêt sur son frère, qui lui retourna son regard interrogateur avec une innocence désarmante.

- Euh... Un archange, tu dis ? continua Sam, décidant d'ignorer ses soupçons plus qu'improbables.

- La seule personne qui peut nous aider à vaincre Lucifer et arrêter l'Apocalypse, c'est Dieu. J'avais donc besoin de Dean comme vaisseau pour invoquer Raphael et lui demander où était notre Père, car il n'oserait jamais lever la main sur le vaisseau de Michel.

Sam jeta un regard incrédule à Dean.

- Attends... T'as laissé Castiel te posséder ?

- Bah, ouais, y'avait pas trop le choix..., répondit le grand frère, qui eut de la peine à s'empêcher de rougir.

L'ange et le chasseur s'échangèrent un regard intense, chacun d'un côté de la pièce. Sam, entre eux deux, s'éclaircit la voix pour rompre le malaise; il avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

- Je vois. Et vous L'avez trouvé ?

Castiel soupira et alla se verser un verre de whisky de la réserve personnelle de Dean.

- Hélas, il semblerait qu'Il soit bel et bien mort.

- ça craint... Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua l'ange en avalant l'alcool cul sec.

Dean les ramena sur le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire, Sammy ?

- Ah oui... Euh...(Il s'assit à table, en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.) Hier soir... Lucifer m'est apparu en rêve.

Dean s'assit à ses côtés et Castiel leur amena chacun un verre de whisky avant de s'attabler lui aussi.

- Sérieux ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Sérieusement ? (Sam lâcha un rire amer.) Me remercier de l'avoir libéré, m'offrir tout ce que je voulais...

- Tu as refusé, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr ! Et il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre ma vie la tête cachée dans le sable... Que mon destin allait me rattraper un jour ou l'autre...

_"Que je resterai un monstre..."_ pensa-t-il. Dean attendit une suite qui ne vint pas, donc il demanda impatiemment:

- C'est tout ?

- Non... Il m'a dit que je suis son "véritable vaisseau" et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne lui dise "oui".


	7. Épilogue

**Voilà la fin de cette fanfic, merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie ! C'est la fin de ma digression sur l'origine du "Cass we talked about this. Personal Space", et la naissance de la Team Free Will comme nous l'adorons ;-) Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic, j'espère :-***

* * *

La nouvelle laissa Dean en état de choc. Choc bien vite remplacé par une rage noire; il brisa son verre en le jetant contre l'immonde papier peint de la chambre.

- C'est une putain de blague ? Moi, le vaisseau de Michel et toi celui de Lucifer ? Ils veulent qu'on s'entretue, c'est ça le plan ?!

- C'est logique, intervint Castiel, Michel est le grand frère de Lucifer, tout comme tu es celui de Sam.

Les épaules du chasseur s'abaissèrent sous le poids de leur misère. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il toujours contre eux ? Y'avait pas assez d'autres chasseurs à emmerder ?

- Et bah merde, ça n'arrivera pas, pas vrai Sammy ? T'es avec moi ?

- Ouais...

- Tu débordes d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir..., répondit sarcastiquement Dean.

- Tu as raison, pardon... On trouvera un moyen de contrer le destin, coûte que coûte, se reprit Sam.

- Sans Dieu, je crains que cela ne soit impossible, répliqua Castiel, cassant l'ambiance déjà pas très joyeuse.

Dean - qui s'était levé dans son accès de rage - posa ses deux mains sur le plateau de la table d'un air autoritaire, forçant l'ange à le regarder dans les yeux.

- On se battra jusqu'au bout pour choisir nous-mêmes nos destins, c'est compris ? On s'est débrouillés sans Dieu jusqu'à maintenant, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, alors un peu de nerf !

L'ange le fixa longuement, déchiré entre sa lassitude qui lui disait que toute résistance était inutile et son envie, son _devoir_ d'aider la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il rendit finalement les armes:

- Très bien... Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non, alors je me battrai à vos côtés jusqu'au bout. Je vais me renseigner.

Il se volatilisa en un bruissement d'ailes, laissant les deux frères seuls à seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par "tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non" ? releva Sam, toujours attentif au moindre détail.

Dean sourit, tout en buvant directement à la bouteille de whisky. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que Castiel et lui se livraient à un jeu coquin entre un "Dieu" et sa "créature"...

- Tu me connais, je suis irrésistible, répondit-il à la place, faisant soupirer son petit frère.

- Bref, sinon t'as vu qu'il y avait un nid de vampires en Pennsylvanie ? Faudrait qu'on s'en occupe vite fait...

- ça roule, on est partis dans vingt minutes.

Sam observa son frère ranger ses affaires en sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était, comme si _l'apocalypse_ ne leur pendait pas au bout du nez. Il avait l'air joyeux, insouciant...; Sam ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

* * *

Dean était en train de laver du sang de vampire sur sa veste verte dans un nouveau motel quand Castiel apparut derrière lui sans crier gare. Il étudia chacun de ses gestes avec grand intérêt jusqu'à ce que le chasseur sursaute en remarquant sa présence. Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva de ce fait à quelques centimètres des lèvres roses de l'ange, humidifiant les siennes par réflexe.

- Cass... On en a parlé. Espace personnel...

Il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille avec un léger sourire:

- ... Ou je risque de te sauter dessus.

Castiel répondit à son sourire avant de répondre solennellement:

- Toutes mes excuses.


End file.
